


Hey, Mister Sandman

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know how in the world your feet manage to be cold in these kinds of surroundings, but seriously invest in some socks next time you plan on cuddling with me." (Originally posted on 7/3/12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Mister Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Another re-post of another Hills Have Eyes fanfic. I really hope that y'all enjoy. It's a fluffier piece that was really fun to write. Thanks for reading!

Brenda was really trying to sleep - _really._

Sleeping in the middle of the New Mexico desert, in a house that didn't yet feel her own, was something that she had yet to get used to. More often than not, she'd wear less and less to bed (not that her partner minded that at all) in an attempt to get cool. Not even that would work. She'd be frustrated and huffy and groaning in discomfort every minute.

The only thing that even had a tiny chance of helping her to the land of sleep was the fact that sometimes Lizard overcame his habit of sleeping at the very edge of the bed to hold her close.

(Seriously, most days, she figured he was likely to fall off the bed and kill himself with the way he slept, curled in on himself with his spine facing her, but she digressed. At least _he_ was getting sleep, after all.)

Tonight was no different than any other night spent at the test village, albeit more windy than usual. She could hear the sand as it battered the already weathered side of Lizard's house. In any other situation - as in, her own bed while rain pattered the windows - she would be dead to the world in a matter of minutes. But now…now was different.

She chalked it up to the heat.

And Lizard.

Because he snored.

_A lot._

Brenda thought it was cute at first. It wasn't like the massive, house-shaking snoring that she had heard Jupiter produce, after all, more like just snorts, every now and then. However, when deprived of sleep and sweating and just being dead _tired_ , anything can get on one's nerves. And really, her annoyance just happened, like, five second ago. Just because it could.

The blonde gave a whimper and turned over, burying her face in the pillow that smelled strongly of the soap she had brought over just that morning. It was refreshing, but… _odd_. She was used to having everything smelling like Lizard, as strange as that sounds, and to have something so sanitarily perfect in this house was strange.

She didn't know if Lizard heard her discomfort or not, because seconds after her whining sounded through the desolate night, he flipped over and grabbed her.

He was still asleep, she knew, his slow breathing fluttered against her hair, blowing the strands around her cheeks as he pulled her close, pushing his head into the nape of her neck, his hands firmly and protectively around her middle.

Brenda gasped sharply as he pressed his _cold feet_ onto her bare calves.

This was the causative agent that stirred Lizard awake. She could feel the change in his breathing immediately, and he said, "What is it?" There was a protective tone to his voice, something that mimicked his sleeping posture to a T.

As if backing up his words, his toes decided at that point to wiggle against her the backs of her legs. She hissed through her teeth before prying herself out of his embrace. He groaned in displeasure as she sat up and turned to face him. His hair was rumpled adorably atop his head, and his eyes were half-lidded with his tiredness.

"Your feet are _freezing_!" she hissed.

His light blue eyes were almost white in the moonlight coming in from the window. He blinked a few times. "So? You 'lways complainin' bout it bein' too hot here."

Irony slapped her in the face; she scowled at him.

"Maybe you should get something to help with that, rather than sticking your stupid feet on me."

Lizard looked at her for a moment, his eyes searching. "I'll stick my feet on ya all I like."

Brenda wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

"You knew that 'lready."

Brenda said nothing else, only tried to squirm away from him and his colder-than-cold feet. Lizard, sensing what she was trying to do, pulled her closer and stuck his feet on her just to bother her.

"I have some socks you can wear." Brenda wriggled. "That would help all of us."

"Them thangs that have the ducks on 'em?" Lizard laughed. "'s much as I like ducks, that's a bit too girly fer me. B'sides, your feet's too little."

Sighing, Brenda succumbed to Lizard's grip, relaxing against his wiry frame. Lizard pressed his marred lip against her shoulder. She hummed in appreciation at his action.

"I don't know how in the world your feet manage to be cold in these kinds of surroundings, but seriously invest in some socks next time you plan on cuddling with me."

"Maybe you should git me some next time you head back to your fam," he replied.

"With ducks on them?" she cheekily remarked, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Prefer scorpions," he replied, serious.

This caused Brenda to laugh. "Scorpions?"

"Hey, they pretty cool," he defended.

"I just doubt they'd make scorpion socks…"

"Never know." He nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck.

Brenda found herself yawning. "Yeah…guess you're right…"

"Tired?" he asked, holding her that much tighter.

"…no…" Her eyes felt heavy.

Lizard's chuckling was the last thing she heard before she was pulled down into sleep.

It was the best she'd slept in days.


End file.
